Nathalia
by themelodiousmeadow
Summary: The Best of The best twilight for my friend twilight


Sorry my followers this is not a new story this is NOT a new story! Sorry. This is for my friend Nathalia! Okay here are the things you need to know.

AH=All human/Lemons=sex scene/B=Bella/E=Edward/A=alice/Em=Emmett/R=Rosalie. So if someone writes BxEm that means it's a bella and Emmett love story.

.net/s/5915879/1/

Behind the Mask: Bella is being abused by her father. What will happen if the Cullens find out? suck at summary's. All human. Bella/Jasper fic.

.net/s/5916090/1/

Cullens on IM: The Cullens have discovered IM…oh shit

.net/s/5868567/1/

Fearless: When Bella meets Edward, the biggest Hollywood actor of the moment, the last thing she expects is that she'll fall in love. Edward makes Bella feel completely fearless - but is their relationship strong enough to last in the media's spotlight? BxE

.net/s/5913875/1/

Gone: Edward leaves. Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Felix come to Forks High School to take Bella back to Italy. Alec and Bella fall in love. What will happen?

.net/s/5495664/1/

I Only Have Eyes for You: 19 years post BD. It's the start of another ordinary school year for the Cullens. At least that's what they think. Edward's been acting strange lately. Whose influence is he under that is making him act this way? Can Bella stop them before he's consumed?

.net/s/5901340/1/

Just One Kiss: Ever since his geeky girlfriend Marie dumped him and moved away, Edward Cullen has tried to boost his ego by proving he could seduce any woman he wanted-that is, until he meets Bella Swan. There's something about her that seems so familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. Little does he know that Bella is hiding something of her own...and her past may be closer to him that he ever imagined.

.net/s/5450632/1/

Look Past the Veil of Hate: All Human. Edward and Bella used to be best friends. Now they hate each other (or so the other thinks). Will they realize what they're missing out on and finally get together?

.net/s/5916013/1/

Love Is Unstoppable: It's Edward Cullen's senior year at Forks High School. He's the one everyone wants to be with. What'll happen when he falls in love with the new girl, Isabella Swan? All human.

.net/s/5653075/1/

Love Me Deadly: Edward leaves Bella. Bella wakes up and is in the arms of, not sam, but Alec. Alec takes her to Volterra and they fall in love.

.net/s/5567450/1/

Love Story: Jake leaves Bella a note saying that he cheated on her, and it's the same day her new roommates move in. She meets a sexy green eyed man that is one of the roommates brother. Will she ever move on from Jake? Will she ever find her love? BxE Maybe lemons

.net/s/5622092/1/Save_Me

Save Me: This is the story I am a beta to! Bella's mother had left her and her father at a young age, Charlie blames her for Renee leaving so he beats her. Bella finds a reason to live PanioMan80 he knows everything, will he save her? What's going to happen to Charlie? Rated M for violence

.net/s/5647691/1/

Love, Hate, War, and Family: When the Volturi comes to "investigate" the rare case of Renesmee, Bella summons her family to reveal a secret about her past that can help defending her family. The problem is that Bella s plan will make war unavoidable and also change the life of her family forever. Can the Cullen´s accept Bella´s new past or will they turn away from her? A story about Love, Hate, Family and unbreakable bonds. Set during Breaking Dawn.

.net/s/5803630/1/

The Fucked Up Game Called Love: When the family catch Edward and Rosalie in bed together it seems like life is going to fall apart. But what happens when a drastic change occurs to Bella when visiting her mom and she returns more beautiful, confident etc and catches another vampires eye.

.net/s/5716060/1/

The Misapprehension of Bella Swan: This one is very…sexual….but the parts where they aren't doing it is very good! So just don't read the sex scenes…too many lemons. The Misapprehension of Bella Swan Regarding the Inferior Intellect of Hockey Players: Through incessant stalking and persistence, can Edward wear down Bella's resistence and teach her to embrace her inner puck bunny? A ridiculous love story. AH/OCC

.net/s/5854845/1/

The Mocking Moon: Things go from bad to worse for Bella when the Forks Police Dept. becomes involved with a sadistic Charlie. Can the Cullens save her? Or will someone pay the ultimate price? AH Rated M

.net/s/5827350/1/

True Love Never Dies: The Cullens start high school in Forks again after being away for 60 years. A couple of weeks go by quickly, and Bella notices how distant that Edward is becoming. Things don't seem normal so she turns to Emmett for help... BS/EC Renesmee's not born

.net/s/5733890/1/My_Point_Of_Veiw

My Point of View: This is my story!! What happens when Jessica is walking alone in Port Angeles with Riley and Victoria nearby? Is she dead? Is she changed? Click to find out.

.net/s/5689443/1/Bath_Time_Gone_Wrong

Bath Time Gone Wrong: I FUCKING LOVE THIS STORY!! SOOO FUNNY! Jasper and Emmett are left alone to babysit Nessie...and give her a bath. Easy right? So why is Nessie running loose naked, Emmet speaking in an Australian accent, and Jasper the only sane person left in the Cullen household?

.net/s/5031275/1/Tides_of_Fate

Tides Of Fate: Amazing story. A little sexual at times, contains lemons…but I just skip those parts… After four years in a bad relationship, and two years of depressed seclusion, Alice and Rosalie drag best friend Bella on a tropical vacation designed by fate. AH OOC. B/E, R/Em, A/J. Rated M for future lemony goodness and occasional strong R&R

Your welcome Nathalia


End file.
